Lucifer
by xXAllOfTheAboveXx
Summary: I had to write an allegory for my English class, but in the end the story didn't turn out to be an allegory. Here I am going to share the story of Lucifer and Maria to you.


I was supposed to write an allegory for my English project but I failed it. This isn't even an allegory. Oh well. Please R and R!

Lucifer

As I awoke today, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping their wondrous tune. I stretched my arms up and jumped out of small, twin sized bed. I slumped over to my private bathroom located to the left side of my bedroom. There I brushed my teeth and combed my straight blonde hair. After that I raced down the stairs to the kitchen, and I smelled the aroma of crisp bacon and yummy French toast. I greeted my mom with a quick thank you and a peck on the cheek.

As I sat down and chomped on my breakfast my mom asked "So Maria, did you have a good night's rest?" I looked up from my plate and replied to her "Yes mama I did."

"That's good dear..."

When my plate was empty I heard the bus approaching. Immediately I scrambled up out of my seat and scanned outside the window. Yes, I could see it now. There on my chair was my backpack, and I quickly grabbed it and ran outside to the bus.

Breathing a hello to the bus driver, I hastily made my way to the back of the bus, and I took my seat towards the back near the window where there were no other kids. I liked it that way in the morning. It gave me peace, and I could relax before starting the tough school day. The bus ride before school was the only rest stop I got during the day.

First, I have two of my core classes right before lunch with the exception of first period, where I have art. It is my worst subject and I become totally stressed out because whatever I seem to do in that class is never good enough. But it was ok because next quarter I have Home and Careers, and that is one class I am actually good at. See, I already know what I want to be- a family therapist. I could help families with their problems and make them feel better. And that's all there is to it in that class- just finding out what you want to be when you grow older. So since I already know, I am going to get an A+, and then get accepted into a good college because of all my fabulous grades, and then I'll finally get my dream job while everyone else in the class will just be manning the fries at McDonalds! ...Sorry I got a bit carried away. I do that sometimes.

And so after History class comes lunch, where I study for upcoming tests and quizzes, or if I just feel like it. Then I have band, Spanish, English and finally study hall. After all that I have lacrosse practice and then piano lessons. Afterwards I come home and immediately start doing my homework's and projects and stuff like that.

I know what you're thinking- I'm a nerd. I know this already and it doesn't bother me one bit.

Stereotypically speaking, I should be bullied every day, be miserable and have no friends. But I'm not. I'm the type who breaks up the fights, and try to make whoever's responsible apologize and try to clear up the problem. I am not miserable; I am perfectly content with my life. Plus, I have an amazing best friend. Her name is Jane. She is very pretty and has brown hair as long as mine, except hers is curly while mine's straight. She is more social than I, and has a ton of other friends, but out of all of them I'm the best.

Suddenly, the bus comes to a stop and I snap out of my daze. I look outside and see Jane walking towards the school. So I walk into the forming line of kids who are all just itching to get off the bus and into fresh air. I slowly walk behind the cluster, and say a thank you to the bus driver as I descend the small steps. He smiles at me and closes the door as I hop off onto the sidewalk.

Immediately when I hit the concrete, it's as if Jane has supersonic hearing and turns her head and spots me. She waves and I sprint to her side.

"What's up girl?" She hollers at me.

"Nothing," I state, using my inside voice. "What about you?"

"Oh you know. Just going to school like we have been every day except for weekends, vacations, holidays…" I laugh and as we walk up to our lockers we chat about stuff that all teenagers apparently talk about- gossip.

"OMG did you hear about Josh's new haircut? Three words. Hi-la-ri-ous" Jane cackled and lifts her head up to the sky.

"Um," I began. "That's one word, and you just took it and made it into four phrases."

She then proceeded to fake a pout and said "So what. Who cares?"

I chuckle and as we reach our lockers, I face my locker and turn the dial. Jane also turns to her locker, which is conveniently next to mine (hey, when you're in student council, you can get all kinds of freebies like this).

Jane never resets her lock so that she can come to school and open it quickly if she needs to. Me? I would never do that because I would be too afraid that someone would steal something valuable of mine, like my brand new protractor.

"Well whatever. And if you see it, don't say I didn't warn you." And with that she turns to me, flashes a quick wink and hurried off to find her flock of other friends. I chuckle and take out the necessary books for my classes. As the biology book reaches the depths of my backpack, the bell rings, and I hurry off to my first class.

Chemistry. The one class I'm good at. Besides math which is my 2nd best class. In Chemistry Mr. Smith (that's my teacher's name) gives us assigned seats. I'm ok with this, because I like to work alone and I do my best on independent class works. But Jane isn't. In fact, this is her worst subject.

And apparently there is this unwritten friend code that says you have to partner up with your friend, especially if they're your best friend, and if your good at the subject and they aren't you have to give them all of your answers. Whoever made up this rule was seriously messed up, because this doesn't help the friend who stinks at the course and with this method they could fail the class, and they'll never get their dream job, and they'll have to man the fries at McDonalds! …Sorry, I got carried away again. Last time, I promise. So I usually pair up with Jane and give her my answers no matter how much I worry about her and her grades. As a best friend, you have to look out for one another. That's what best friends do.

When I walked inside I closed the door behind me and made a beeline to my desk. Putting my backpack on the floor and plunking my butt down onto my assigned seat, I stared ahead at the whiteboard toward the front of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Jane walking in the room in a lumpish manner. She slowly trailed to her seat that was directly diagonal to mine. I didn't bother to smile, because as soon as she sat down, she put her head on her arms and it looked like she was asleep. I guess being popular makes you tired.

Again I looked at the whiteboard and noticed there was a Do Now on it. 'Do Now' it read. '…' As I was reading the bell rang and Mr. Smith cleared his throat. I blinked out of my daze and stared toward him, my ears attentive.

"Class," he called. "We have a new student. Please welcome Lucifer." As this sentence was uttered, the closed door opened and in came a boy with short, choppy black hair which hung over his left eye. He was wearing a striped shirt with a crocodile toothed smiley face on his chest. He had skinny jeans on and wore a huge smile, which oddly enough made him look… almost demonic.

"He is from Branson, Missouri and from now on will be attending classes with us for the rest of the school year." Lucifer gave the class his wide smile and waved his hand to the left, and then to the right. "Hello." He announced in a somewhat appeasing voice. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we can all get along and have a great time together!" Nobody in the room even acknowledged him. They were either too busy doodling or just couldn't be bothered to look up. I, on the other hand, was trying not to gawk at him. _Am I the only one who thinks Lucifer is a weird name for a child? _I wonder._ I mean, isn't that the devils' name...?_

"Ok, now that the introductions are done, Lucifer, I would like for you to sit next to… Maria. She's the girl with the only empty seat next to her." And Mr. Smith looks at me and points to the chair next to me that's empty. Lucifer nods and walks over to it, hands in his pockets as he's walking. _Of course,_ I think. _And the weird kid sits next to me. _I sigh and try not to look at him when he approaches. When he reaches the chair he drops his backpack to the floor and slides into his chair, looking at me while he does this. I give him a short smile and a "hello", and he flashes me his smile. I turn back around and try not to glance at Lucifer.

Mr. Smith coughs and claps his hands together. "Alrighty-then. Lets' get to work now, class. Today we're are going to work on a lab." With this said the entire class groans, all except me and Lucifer. He is still smiling his creepy smile. Mr. Smith continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "In this experiment, we are going to be mixing certain chemicals and seeing their reactions." I look around; no response from the class. "You will be recording your observations in the chart I will be handing out shortly. I will be assigning partners, and you will both conduct the experiment listed on the sheet."

Mr. Smith turned around to take a pile of papers off his desk and then shifted his body to the class. "Oh, and class? The chemicals chlorine bleach and ammonia when mixed together will explode. So don't mix those two. I have put labels on all the chemicals, and it is on the sheet that I will be handing out now." As Mr. Smith was walking around passing the papers he said "The person sitting next to you is going to be your lab partner." Here I groaned.

Mr. Smith reached my desk and we both got our sheets and went right to work. I volunteered to go up and get the chemical set from Mr. Smith, and came back to the table and sat back down.

I noticed that Jane was peeking at me, so I faced her. She seemed to be mouthing the words 'Help me.' I mouthed back 'What's wrong?' After learning what I had said, she pointed her finger at the guy sitting next to her. 'Could we switch partners?' I consider this, but then shake my head. 'No, Mr. Smith assigned them. Besides, this will be good for you.' I then turned around from her horror stricken face.

Lucifer is looking at his paper and I look at mine. It reads 'mix the chemicals …' _Oh shoot._ I realize. _I don't have a pencil._ So I pivot myself to get my backpack and shift through all the stuff I have in there to look for a pencil.

Next thing I know, I hear a BOOM! and I jump out of my seat. _OMG! Was that an explosion?_ Lucifer is just sitting there with his wide smile and soot all over him.

Mr. Smith is over here in an instant. "What happened? I thought I told you and the entire class NOT to mix the two chemicals?" The whole class is silent; you can't even hear anyone breathing. "Well?" Mr. Smith is angry, and anyone can tell that just by looking at him. His face is red and it feels like he is staring right at Lucifer's soul. But Lucifer just calmly looks at him, and replies: "Meh, I felt like it."

"Wow, we all know who the class freak is now, huh?" Jane takes a bit of her sandwich and a sip from her ice tea. Me and Jane are in the cafeteria, eating our lunches, and occasionally taking a long glimpse of Lucifer, who is sitting at the table to the right of ours.

"Yeah, that explosion sure was scary." I take a potato chip and eat it. "I wonder what was going on through his mind while he did that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Another bite of her sandwich. "I would just stay away from him." I think to myself and decide "… I'm going to go talk to him."

"What?" Jane sputters and almost chokes on her sandwich, and stares at me when I get up. I don't say another word as I leave the table, and I can feel Jane's eyes eyeballing me.

Walking toward him, I notice that he is sitting by himself and isn't eating- he's just staring at the people that pass by him.

I reach him, and I utter the first thing that goes through my mouth "Hi." He doesn't react to my greeting. "So… what's up?" I sit down across from him, studying his face.

"Oh, you know. Just thinking of how you can cover up a murder. Normal stuff like that." he says.

Um, hate to inform you, but that's not exactly what people around here would think is normal. I don't say this to him, because I don't want to hurt his feelings, but it's kind of hard to bite back. So I go the less offensive approach: "You know that's not really what normal people would be thinking about." Yeah, that is SO less offensive.

He doesn't respond.

"So… about the explosion…"

Lucifer looks at me with the mention of his great feat. "Oh yeah that was something HUH? Nobody even expected it! Henh henh henh!" He laughed a laugh I had never heard before, and it sounded very odd and scary at the same time. I was intrigued.

"Yeah, so why…" I had to ask.  
>"Why what?" He asks, leaning in and smiling his wide, toothy grin.<p>

"Why did you do it?"  
>He backs up, looks at me for a second, his smile fallen. Then he laughs his wicked laugh.<p>

"I did it." Leaning in again, hands clasped together. "Because I felt like it. Haven't you ever wanted to do something you're not supposed to and you just did it?"

I blink, and think about his question. _Have I? Have I ever done something that I wasn't supposed to?_

"No."

"Well, you should. I highly recommend it. It is really fun."

"Um, no thanks," I say. "I don't want to be expelled."

"Know what else would be fun?"

He asks. His smile returns.

"What?"

I'm almost afraid to ask, but I do so anyway.

"If there were an even bigger explosion."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I say. What if… the school exploded?"

"WHAT!" I almost jump right out of my seat. What kind of sicko is he?

"Yeah, it'd be so fun! Care to join me?"

I can only stare.

"You mean… You're actually going to do it?"

Lucifer shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, if you actually are, and you're not joking, I… I have to stop you."

Lucifer laughs and throws his head back.

"Haha! You? Yeah right! Try and stop me! Hehe!"

Suddenly, he jumps up and runs off.

_Oh no you don't!_

I get out of my chair and dash after him.

We ran through the halls, and I'm surprised that no teacher tried to stop us. I don't know where he is headed, he just turns at every corner and keeps on running.

_What the...? Where could he be going? Wait a minute… OMG the science room!_

I run faster and faster until I see him turn one last corner and head into the science room.

I burst into the room, and I see a large pot of chemicals on the floor and he is holding a bottle with a blue substance in it. _Where did that come from?_

"Haha!" Lucifer cackles. "You're too late! When I pour this chemical in, the whole school will be torn to pieces! HAHA!"

I stare, hesitating, and I think: _Where's the teacher? Was that pot there before hand? How could have the chemicals gotten into the pot so quickly?_

Before I can figure out the answers to these questions, Lucifer tips the bottle and I see a drop escaping from it.

"NO!" I yell, and I lunge at him.

But I was too late.

BOOM!

I wake up from my horrible nightmare and I burst out of my covers, my back straight up and my sides heaving. _Was… was that really all just a dream?_ I can't believe it. I pick up my alarm clock that is on the table to the side of my bed. _Oh no, it's 6:30. I have to get ready for school! _So I jump out of bed, shaking, and get ready for the day.

At school I am in a nervous breakdown. With every noise I hear I jump and look around frantically. When I notice it isn't an explosion, I calm down, only to hear another noise that freaks me out.

Jane was worried about me.

"Girl, are you ok? You seem really tense." Jane closes her locker door, and she asks this with concern in her eyes, but I can't help but lie to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Seriously don't worry about me. I'm fine, I swear." I try to look around, wary of every move I make, and I try not to look at her. I got all the books I need from my locker, so I close the door and turn the dial. When the door closed the bell rang and I jumped out of my skin. But I realized it was the bell and calmed down a little.

"Oh, sorry there's the bell I have to go now I'll see you in chemistry bye!" I yell to her as I run to my first period class. When I look back at her I see her with a sad look on her face.

Right now I'm in chemistry and I've calmed down a little. I am still a little nervous but all through first period I have been trying to convince myself that it was only a dream, and nothing more. But I'm not 100% assured. As I'm thinking, Mr. Smith lets out a cough and claps his hands together.

"Class," he called. "We have a new student. Please welcome Lucifer." As this sentence was uttered, my eyes widened and my mouth hangs agape. "_No, it can't be… It just can't be…"_ Slowly, the closed door opens and in first comes a long, dark shadow. I can't believe what I am seeing. Then a boy with short, choppy black hair which hangs over his left eye walks in, all the while staring at the floor. He is wearing a striped shirt with an oddly familiar crocodile toothed smiley face on his chest. He has skinny jeans on and is wearing a huge smile on his face which makes him look demonic.

"He is from Branson, Missouri and from now on will be attending class…" But I don't hear the rest. All I can do is stare helplessly at the figure toward the front of the room. _"Oh my gosh… no."_ Finally, he looks up from the ground and his gaze immediately goes to me. His smile somehow widens even more, and then he winks at me.

THE END.


End file.
